


if it ain’t broke (fix it anyway)

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Optimism, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone she loves dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if it ain’t broke (fix it anyway)

Everyone she loves dies. 

Katniss has come to accept it. Everyone she loves leaves her, some way or another. Prim, her mother, Gale, Peeta, Haymitch, Effie. Soon there won't be anyone left, and maybe that's how it always should have been. The Mockingjay flies alone. 

 

 

But then mockingjays fly amongst the trees.

 

 

Johanna is the one who drags her out of bed and into the chair at the dining table.

Johanna is the one who starts up Peeta's abandoned oven again, brings the scent of freshly baked bread back into the cold house.

Johanna is the one who keeps her quiver well-stocked with arrows so sharp they could pierce a sunbeam streaming through the canopy. 

Johanna is the one who makes her stop lying in bed all day and gets her to go hunt some game in the forest, the one who takes her out there and makes her remember the sharp scent of winter, the satisfying thrill of bringing prey down, the warmth of a fresh kill in her hands. 

The first and last time Katniss ever asks Johanna  _why_ she does what she does, Johanna just smiles, and there is a sadness in her eyes.

 

 

She cannot love her.

Everyone she loves dies. 

 

 

One day Johanna asks her to _run._

"Where?"

"I don't know yet. Away." She pauses and gives her a meaningful glance. "You owe me this much."

_Everyone I love dies._

_You owe me this much._

"You owe me this much," Johanna repeats.

She meets Johanna's gaze, steel and iron. "I do."

Johanna's hand is open, palm flat, extended towards her, and for the first time, Katniss feels ready to take it.

 

 

And they run. 


End file.
